And Baby Complete's Me
by r2roswell
Summary: One-shot. Castle surprises Beckett.


_Author's Note: _

_My first story of the new year!_

_This idea originally started off as part of a picset AU storyline that I posted on my tumblr (ronnieroswell dot tumblr dot com) _

_but I completely fell in love with the story idea that the two sentences and picset didn't feel like enough so I decided _

_what the hell why not just go on and write the rest of it! So here is the picset in a complete one-shot written form._

_ENJOY!_

_(And can't wait for the return of Caskett on January 6th, 2014! :^D )_

* * *

**And Baby Complete's Me**

"Just a couple more steps," Castle said to his wife as he lead her, Beckett's eyes closed.

"Castle it's not nice to surprise a pregnant woman," Beckett teased.

"Well hopefully this won't surprise you too much. Don't want little Cosmo there to come out early."

"You know we're not calling him that when he's born right?"

Castle sighed, "I know but I'm still going to use it as a nickname. He's a Caskett so he deserves something cool."

Beckett smiled. Castle had been calling their baby 'Cosmo' ever since they first saw him on the ultrasound before they found out he was a boy. She still had about two months to go on her pregnancy and in that time she had seen a side to Castle that she had never seen before. His adoration only made her love him that much more as if such a thing was even possible. Beckett truly had no idea how powerful the concept of love was until he had come into her life and just when she thought she loved him enough Castle had a way of surprising her that made her believe that love was unconditional like many people claimed. There was no set amount as to how much a person could love another.

Beckett felt Castle slow down.

"Okay right about there," Castle said stopping the two of them. "You good?"

Beckett nodded.

"You can open your eyes now," Castle whispered in her left ear.

Beckett did so and as she looked in the room she was stunned into silence. Maybe Castle's joke wasn't a joke after all. As she looked across the room she felt baby Cosmo kick inside of her. That feeling never ceased to amaze her.

"So what do you think," Castle asked after what felt like a prolonged silence.

Beckett drifted across the room to admire each piece in the new nursery.

The walls were painted an off white/off yellow color. There was a brown poka-dot chair and next to it was a night stand and crib. The theme in the room was African baby animals. Beckett ran her hand across the wooden railing of the crib. She touched the white quilt that leaned over it, a giraffe staring happily at her. She turned the mobile which had the four animals of a lion, a tiger, a monkey, and an elephant.

On the other side of the room were an armoire, several shelves and chests for books and toys. The room contained more space than was maybe needed but Beckett didn't mind. It seemed that Castle wanted little Cosmo to have a castle of his own. The room even had its own bathroom which wouldn't be needed for a while. The room in there was decked out in an animal theme as well.

"So?" Castle asked after he let his wife have her own private moment.

Beckett moved to the windowsill where she picked up a stuffed giraffe. At the same time she placed her hand on her abdomen as she felt her son kick.

Castle smiled and walked over to her, placing his hand on the same spot. Cosmo kicked again and Beckett looked up and smiled.

"We love it," she said using the plural as Cosmo hadn't really kicked much earlier until they had entered the room.

"I'm glad," said Castle. "I couldn't decide if we should go something more elegant or fun."

"He is your son," said Beckett, "So fun works so much better. When did you do all of this?"

"Just the past couple months on those times when I made excuses to leave work. Mother and Alexis were more than thrilled to help."

"It's perfect, except there's only one thing missing."

"Which is what?"

"A baby monitor," she asked.

"All ready got that covered," Castle said pulling out his phone. He smiled his fanboy smile. "What's the point in having all this money when we can't invest in the coolest toys?" He pressed an app on his phone. There was a security camera over Cosmo's crib. "It not only connects to our phones but it also connects to a monitor in our bedroom."

Beckett bit her lip and smiled, "Boys and their toys."

Castle took Beckett by the waist. He still continued to love the feeling of the baby bulge between them.

"You know you love me for it," Castle said with a smile.

"You're right I do," Beckett replied. "Thank you Castle. This room is perfect and thank you for everything else."

"Always," Castle said.

The two smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss. After the kiss Beckett situated herself so that she could rest against Castle's chest. He in turn hugged her as much as her body was able and the two remained in a silent bliss in the new nursery.

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
